


Spaghetti Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy thing. </p><p>AU - In which non of the girls are particularly straight...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Begins...

The beep to alert her to a message always brings a smirk to Natalie's face, lately she and Darcey have been chatting, discreetly, about women she may like. Natalie almost never bothers to chase them, Darcey often does. Both being single, it is not an issue. And then Katie walks into their lives. 

'She's gorgeous' 

Natalie agrees but still...

'I think she's straight, lady...'

'I mean... so is spaghetti until it's wet..'

Natalie can't help but laugh at the reply, typical Darcey. 

She replies with a string of emojis, then adds a simple...

'Ooooooh... well, good luck. And bring proof.' 

She shuts her phone, knowing she'll soon know when Darcey has attempted her move.


	2. Ready, Aim, Fire

Darcey waits, patiently, until she is sure Anton has no interest. Much as she may want the woman, she won't deny him a chance. Anton does not make his move. The final VT talks of Katie's past a little, showing some of her past trauma and Darcey finds she hates herself a little for what she may be planning to do. Until Katie smiles at her. It is a warm smile, one that makes Darcey want her all the more. Katie being single, being a little bruised by love, makes her want to take care of her all the more. The finals are over. Katie has not won, had barely placed, and yet she is radiantly beautiful and happy with the result. Darcey is not. She wanted, so badly, for Katie to win, but she cannot fault the public. 

She is on the way home when she hears the crying, weak and pathetic but clear enough that she can't help but go to find whoever it is. It is Katie. Katie who has faked her way through so much, and now has crumbled. 

"Katie..."

The woman's name leaves her lips and she moves closer, her touch soft on Katie's back, hating her wince and flinch. 

"Sorry... Are you alright?"

"No."

It is then she knows she can't do this, she can't take a bet... not on Katie, not about Katie. 

Katie looks at her then, and speaks softly. 

"Natalie told me..."

"What?" 

The word is exhaled and she hates herself again. She is why Katie is crying. 

"She told me... and she was wrong... I don't hate you, not for wanting me... I just... I don't understand why..."

"Katie."

Darcey's voice shakes as she speaks but she pushes the words out. 

"You are beautiful, smart, kind, loving and funny... how could I not want you..."

Her voice breaks as she adds. 

"Your smile makes me feel alive.."

Katie surprises her then, pulling her into a kiss that is both fierce and passionate. She can't help but respond.


	3. Proof

"Here's the proof."

Darcey smirks as she drops the underwear in Natalie's lap, moving away almost instantly. 

"Wait..."

"Little busy Nats... I have a fiancee to propose to..."

It may not be traditional, but she and Katie have never really been traditional. She is lying to Natalie, using a pair of her own underwear, although she has teased Katie just enough to get a little of her scent into them. 

They walk away arm in arm, Katie smiling even as she leans to whisper. 

"I may still be 'Spaghetti girl'... but right now I am definitely wet..."


End file.
